Concern Trolling
Concern trolling is a beloved pastime on FFA. : Meme has always loved concern trolling about "But what if that person you're complaining about is disabled/poor/oppressed? What then, asshole?" : That's because a lot of people on meme are self-absorbed as hell and think everything, somehow, is all about them and their particularly experiences and issues. : Some nonnies have an utter horror of ~being judged~, so whenever they see someone judging behavior that they might be seen to engage in, they get defensive. Here are some prime examples of concern trolling from early 2015. Greyhound Bus Cellphone Yakker Wank In a thread dedicated to creepy stories, one nonny talked about taking a Greyhound bus from Portland to San Francisco with their mother and sister. In Eugene, Oregon, a middle-aged white guy got on and “''would not stop talking''” all the way into Northern California, including “''about how great his cellphone was''.” That night his cellphone went missing. “''He went ballistic. He woke pretty much everyone else on the bus, ranting about the person who had stolen his phone. It was someone on this very bus!! Why don't you get someone to call the number, I suggested -- the only time I spoke directly to that guy, and I think someone did call his number, but the phone didn't ring.” He continued to rant until the bus got to San Francisco and Nonny & Co. got off. “''When I came back to my room and opened up my bag to look for some lotion -- there it was, the guy's phone.” How it got there was a mystery; nonny hadn’t stolen it. “''The only explanation I can find is that because my bag was loaded close to that guy's bag in the overhead storage, he must have put it there at night without realizing it''.” Having been shown the phone, Nonny’s mother took it and said she’d take care of it. “Next thing I knew, when we were sightseeing at Fisherman's Wharf, my mom throws the phone into the water. Her reasoning being that it was bad luck.” Nearly 400 comments of wank followed, with other nonnies accusing the subthread OP’s mother of “stealing” the phone and lambasting her for not returning it to Greyhound’s lost and found. Subthread OP pointed out that after the long trip, their family was'' '“still pretty emotionally drained and kind of fearful about what was going on -- I guess I didn't express it well, but the guy really made us miserable for an entire day and a half and I guess we weren't in the right headspace to act in the 'correct manner'. The way you keep using the term dick move is kind of weird. For us, at the time, it was awful and threatening.” Another nonny: : ''I think some anons are just displaying how naive they are and that they come from very sheltered backgrounds. Where I'm from, a person talking to himself and then ranting about a stolen phone on a fucking GREYHOUND BUS is someone to flee from, full-stop. But I guess I could see how if you were 18-years-old and grew up in the suburbs you'd think that people exist to be helped, that Greyhound buses are okay places, and that this mom is so mean for throwing this guy's phone into the bay. This wank also featured discussion of the gruesome 2008 murder of Tim McLean on a Greyhound bus in Canada. Big Dick Wank In a TYWAU thread, the subthread OP expressed frustration that men are allowed to have "really unrealistic and specific expectations about women's bodies," but women who express a preference for large penis size get concern trolled with lines such as, "don't you know it's what they do with it that counts." Another nonny replied,'' "Good luck trying to do anything that counts with a peanut, a pencil stub or a mini gherkin."'' A third nonny said, "Us queer women manage somehow..." as if it were relevant to the conversation. There was also copious concern trolling about "body-shaming." The wank went on for 171 comments. Lunch Stealing Wank A nonny whose co-worker wouldn't quit stealing their lunches "put a sign on the door of the fridge shaming her. My lunch has not been touched since." And the co-worker cried. Concern Trolls popped up to express concern about whether the co-worker wasn't getting any other meals and whether she might have kids or other dependents. Unlike in the previous two instances of concern trolling, the concern trolls here were mocked almost universally and the thread died at just over 100 comments. Category:All About Us